LarryKprankz
by Linguine Returns
Summary: What happens when you get a koopaling obsessed with pranking, a camera, a video sharing platform and 6 siblings that are easy targets? Pretty much what happens in this fic! This story does take place after my other story The Decoy Plan but isn't a sequel, it just happens after. (Although there are references to it) (Uploading at least 2 chapters a week since they are fairly short)
1. Say Hi to MushTube!

**Hey guys! LinguineReturns here with another Mario fanfic! For some reason it seems that all my fanfics link to the Koopalings because I present to you:**

 **LarryKpranks – by LinguineReturns**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Say "Hi" to MushTube!**

Larry Koopa has always been fond of practical jokes. He earned the nickname "Cheatsie" from his siblings because of the tricks he always played on them. From classics like whoopie cushions on Morton's chair to more original ideas like swapping Iggy's glasses to inverted ones, Iggy said it was just like the Mirror Grand Prix from when they went karting with Mario and friends. However, recently Larry discovered a prank video whilst browsing MushTube which gave him a bright idea...

 _Hey guys this is Larry a.k.a. LarryKpranks, and this is my first prank video on MushTube! Like the video and make sure you subscribe!_

Larry was using his smartphone to film himself as he walked into Roy's room, walked past his wardrobe, TV and bed and approached the chair and coffee table in the corner.

 _This is my brother Roy's room! And I'm gonna take this chair and table and with a bit of help from my wand here, I'm gonna make some illusions! Hee-hee!_

Whilst snickering Larry cast a spell from his wand creating an exact replica of the chair and table that he had just taken.

 _Look at that! Flawless right? WRONG! Because if I just..._

Larry demonstrated by moving his hand to touch the furniture, as his scaly fingers made contact with it however, the chair poofed into nothing.

 _Haha! Brilliant! Now to plant the camera in a hidden place and let the magic unfold!_

Larry proceeded to do as he had just informed the camera and placed his phone in corner of the room by the wardrobe.

Shortly after Larry had left the room Roy walked in whistling to himself, he went up to his coffee machine and made himself a cup. After a minute he took his beverage over to the coffee table and placed the drink on it. He then placed his rear down on the chair which suddenly poofed out of existence, causing him to fall on his butt to which he shouted out both in pain and shock. Bewildered he grabbed onto the table to pull himself up but to his dismay the table too poofed away causing his coffee to fall onto him. Luckily for Roy, koopa's scales are resistant to heat otherwise he would have ended up with 3rd degree burns, that didn't stop him from screaming in pain and shouting at the top of his lungs "I'LL END YOU CHEATSIE!".

After Roy stormed out to search for Larry, the prankster snuck in to retrieve his phone which had captured the whole event.

 _That was Coffee Catastrophe guys! Drop a like on this video and subscribe to LarryKpranks for more sick pranks!_

* * *

Larry was on his computer looking at his MushTube channel, his first video had over 1000 views, 43 likes and he had gained 28 subscribers. As he read through the comments he saw things like: "OMG lol" , "Did he get u back" , "awesome prank dude" which all pleased him to read and reply to however there was the few "FAKE"s but Larry just blocked them and carried on scrolling.

He loved the attention and support he got but he craved more, much more. He turned off the PC and walked over to his desk, grabbed some paper and pens and sat down to plan his next hit video.

* * *

 **So, there you go! The first chapter of LarryKpranks!**

 **I'm going to try to do better than the schedule for The Decoy Plan (which was every Friday) and try to hit 2 chapters per week minimum (hopefully more than 2 though). I have the story mostly planned out, so it should be easier to meet the goal than Decoy Plan was.**

 **Anyway, please tell me what you think in the reviews and thank you for reading! – LinguineReturns**


	2. Record Breaker

**Hey, LinguineReturns here!**

 **Just a quick note, some impressions from the first few chapters might be that the story is just going to be prank after prank. However, there is a plot to it (I think it's going to be at chapter 5 when things begin to change).**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Record Breaker**

 _Hey all you koopas and goombas of the internet! It's time for the second epic prank here on LarryKpranks you won't believe how great it is! But first drop me a like, comment, sub and hit that super bell too, it doesn't just turn you into a cat, no no! It means you'll get notified when I post! Now onto the prank at hand!_

Larry turned the camera so that it was no longer filming his face extremely closely, but now so that it was facing the busy street he was standing on. The camera zoomed in to show Morton Koopa Jr plodding down the sidewalk getting easily distracted by every passing vehicle or chirping bird. Sometimes he even stopped just lost in what ever small thoughts he had going into and quickly out of his mind.

 _That big guy with the black shell is my brother Morton! He's a real thickie! So we're gonna try and set a kingdom record!_

Larry promptly approached Morton from behind being slow and silent, once he was within a foot of him he revealed a sign reading "I am dumb" in big red letters and carefully, with his hand trembling, gently hooked it on to one of the spikes on Morton's shell.

Suddenly the screen became a blur.

 _*heavy breathing* *noise from air*_

 _*pant pant*_

 _Woah- *huff* guys we- *puff* we did it! *pant*. I only just managed to escape before he saw me, but that's 1 sign on his back! Ha-ha!_

With a *ping*, a number 1 appeared in the top left corner of the screen.

 _Time to do it again! Let's montage it!_

Cut to Larry placing a second sign on Morton saying simply "Stupid", another cut showing one reading "Kick me" and many more humiliating statements. With each one added the number went up with a *ping* sound effect.

Upon the clip of sign number 9 Larry seemed to be getting more careless, and as a result slipped his hand, hitting the shell. Morton turned around to see who tapped him.

"Huh? Ow, hay Larry! Is dat your fone?"

 _Uhhhh yeah, I was ummm... playing Catch'e'mon GO so I had it out?_

...

Morton stared at Larry.

...

Morton stared harder.

...

Morton stared so hard that his eyes hurt and he had to rub them.

He opened his eyes again and a big grin formed on his face.

"... Oww I luv dat game!"

Morton then turned around and continued walking leaving his brother, who was now showing his grin to the camera.

 _Oh my gosh guys! That was too close! Good thing he's as dumb as those signs say, am I right? Ha! I'm gonna stop before he gets suspicious, I mean you can only bump into a guy on accident once a day right? But we got a record of 9 signs on 1 guy so make sure to drop a like and share it so everyone knows how great that was! Okay bye!_

* * *

A day since he had published his second video Larry came to check how it was doing, 3000+ views, 67 likes, 54 new subscribers and 4 dislikes, the latter made Larry frown. He read through some comments, "OMG how dumb!", "Best prank, what a classic!", "Dude you're mean to your bro but it's true he's dumb as heck". There was a comment he was expecting to see, "Disliked because it's obviously fake". Sadly, Larry would not be able to prove to the one unsatisfied viewer just how dumb Morton is, so instead he just deleted the comment! What? it's his channel after all!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 2!**

 **Yep Larry's one of those MushTubers, he spends over a minute begging for likes and subs and deletes negative comments. I guess there's an unintentional message of what I think of certain types of Youtubers in this story XD**

 **(P.S. Linguine from about a year after this chapter was first written here, I included a Pokemon GO reference here because it was relevant at the time of writing this chapter (The first 2 chapters were written about a year before chapter 3 onwards were (which was from a few weeks before I posted the first chapter)**


	3. An Old Plan Done Justice

LKP ch3 Write something here future me.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – An Old Plan Done Justice**

 _Hey hey! Koopa squad! It's ya boi Larry K with another sick prank!_

Larry had his face practically touching the lens of the camera he was speaking into, he even managed to get some condensation on it from his breath.

 _Now squad, I'm gonna open up to you all here. This prank means a lot to me. I spent probably 7 hours straight perfectly planning this thing out almost a year ago, only to robbed of my opportunity to pull it off by my Dad roping me into another dumb scheme that didn't even work. Apparently it was a punishment of some sort. But FINALLY today I get to pull it off and even better than before! So you better hit that like button and subscribe!_

A blur appeared on screen as Larry flipped the camera around to show what he was looking at.

 _Oh jeez that's embarrassing..._

Larry wiped away the condensation so that the camera was able to focus. As the picture cleared it reveal several girly outfits hanging in a huge walk in wardrobe. At least half of the items were huge bows and most of those were pink.

 _*ahem*_

 _This abomination is my sister Wendy's wardrobe. Look how hideous this all is!_

Larry's claw stretched into the shot and pointed to a pair of pink high-heal shoes with small pink bows on the toes.

Larry then moved the camera further up his arm to his watch, the time was 10:38.

 _My sister always sleeps in until 10 o'clock and then has a huge shower until 10:45. Good thing Dad's the king or else we'd be broke from the hot water bill! As you can see that means that Wendy will be out of the shower in exactly 7 minutes time._

The camera flipped around to look at Larry again.

 _Now I, being such an amazing brother._ Larry exaggerated the word amazing whilst pointing at himself. _Decided to get my sister a new dress that is far less hideous than all of her trash._

He moved the camera over his shoulder so that you could see an old shoebox behind him with the words "Special Dress" written on in marker.

He moved the camera back to his face to continue.

 _Of course I need to give her a motivation to wear her new dress..._

Larry had a devilish smirk on his face. He placed the camera on the dressing table facing the wardrobe and then proceeded to pick up as many of Wendy's clothes as possible. He then walked out of the shot and returned a minute later without any clothes in his hands. He repeated the process 2 more times.

The third time he returned he grabbed the last of the clothes which were less than the loads he took before and this time grabbed the camera. The camera was shaking as he ran.

 _Okay guys! This is the last of them! We have 2 minutes at most before she comes and finds nothing to wear except the dress, we're gonna dump all of these in Morton's room because he's out at the workshop polishing his mallet. That's one of the many reasons why I had very few chances to pull this off. But I did it!_

Larry finished his sentence in Morton's room and dropped the clothes carelessly onto the floor where the others were.

 _Now we need to get into position!_

The camera began to shake again as Larry ran back to Wendy's room.

A high-pitched shriek echoed down the hallways, followed by Wendy's screaming voice.

"CHEATSIE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE WEASLE!"

Larry smirked at the camera.

 _I'm right outside your room sister dearest. What's the matter? You sound upset._

"DON'T PLAY THAT CARD YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

 _Aren't they in your huge wardrobe?_

Stomping footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer until the door cracked open and Wendy's head poked around. She had the biggest frown and her face was red.

"YOU'RE FILMING THIS? GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

 _Oh sure sis! Come and take it_

Wendy's face dropped with the realisation of what he was doing.

"Special Dress. That was you wasn't it"

 _Of course! I love to treat my sister!_

"If I wear it you'll give me the camera?"

 _Well I would have thought you'd rather I told you were your clothes are but if you want then sure_

"WAIT NO CLOTHES! CLOTHES! CLOTHES!"

 _Sure thing sis! Come out and I'll take you to them_

*sigh*

Wendy's head went back in and she walked over to the box. Larry's face was full of anticipation.

"LARRY YOU ABSOLUTE WORM!"

After a few seconds the door slowly opened and Wendy walked out with her head down in both shame and embarrassment. The dress was red at the chest and shoulders except for two blue stripes which travelled down meeting two yellow circles and then the dress was blue to the bottom, except for in yellow thread the words 'I love Mario'.

With her head still hung low she mumbled.

"I don't know what I hate more, the fact you're making me wear this or the fact that it's really well made except for the obvious... flaws"

 _Haha! I know right! I never knew I could sew so well._

"Ok you got what you want! Where are my clothes?"

 _Morton's room_

"Ugh of course! I should have guessed that"

Wendy sprinted away to Morton's room so she didn't have to wear Larry's dress any longer.

 _There you go LK squad! Wasn't that epic? Remember to like, subscribe, comment and hit the bell to turn or notifications because MushTube sometimes sucks at notifying you guys. Cya in the next sick prank._

* * *

A day after uploading Larry checked on the stats of his new video. It took a lot of effort to upload since Wendy kept trying to steal his camera and delete the footage. 6000+ views, 124 new subscribers, 138 likes, 86 comments and 13 dislikes. Larry had noticed that with increased popularity was increased hate on his videos too. He assumed that must just be how things work, since more people are likely too see it that includes haters. But it wasn't numbers that motivated him, it was his thirst for mischief. Especially when his siblings are such easy targets.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This whole chapter is a reference to my other story The Decoy Plan. Check it out if you haven't already. (Shameless plug)**


	4. Blind Discovery

**Chapter 4 – Blind Discovery**

 _Hey hey MushTube! It's ya boi Larry with another sick prank! This is another prank in public so make sure you like, comment, sub, bell, favourite and share on social media too._

 _Today, the victim of our prank is none other than my brother Iggy, here's the deal..._

The camera flipped around to show a busy restaurant. There were koopas, shy-guys and goombas all eating at tables and at one table Iggy Koopa was eating a bowl of pasta.

 _Okay so what's gonna happen is that I'm going to spit ball 'im right in the glasses. And then when he's cleaning them I trade 'em for these!_

Larry held up a pair of glasses. They were black rimmed with large white lenses, identical to Iggy's glasses.

The camera shifted into a fixed position. With a quiet blowing sound, a small spit ball rocketed across the room towards Iggy. It hit directly onto the left lens of his glasses.

 _I've always been the best at spit ballin'!_

As Iggy's vision suddenly was obstructed he took off his glasses and looked at them in confusion. He couldn't see what was wrong because he ironically needed his glasses to see. He bent down and began rummaging in his bag for something. Larry sprinted into shot up to the table with the glasses resting on top, he snatched them and placed his glasses in their place and then booked it back behind the camera.

Iggy sat up from his bag holding a magnifying glass and looked at the glasses on the table. Nothing was wrong. He put them on. Nothing was wrong. He rubbed his head and reached for his water on the right with his right hand, except he saw his left-hand move towards the glass. He accidentally knocked over the glass. As it rolled he tried to pick it up, but his hands kept confusing him and he ended up knocking the bowl of pasta spilling some of it onto himself.

Larry laughed to the camera.

 _These puppies work just like Mirror Circuits in our kart races. Left is right and vice versa. Look at him in such a mess!_

Suddenly Iggy stood up and began walking.

 _Wait... where's he going?_

Iggy, whilst bumping into many tables, was walking towards the toilets to clean himself up.

As he approached the two doors Men on the left and Women on the right he walked to the one he saw with Men on. But the glasses meant that he ended up walking into the Women's toilets.

 _HAHA! This is even better than what I'd hoped!_

Larry grabbed the camera and took it closer to the toilets. A scream was heard and then a loud slap followed by something shattering.

The women's toilet door opened and Iggy walked out with a red hand mark on the side of his face and holding a pair of broken glasses.

Larry burst out into laughter, unable to contain it any longer. This caused the now completely blind Iggy to turn around confused looking in all directions.

"Larry is that you? Something weird is going on! Why are you laughing? Did you do this? This was another dumb prank wasn't it Cheatsie! I'll get you back Cheatsie you little turd!"

Iggy began swiping in the direction of the sound of Larry's laughter but to no success.

 _Hey guys drop us a like for Iggy going into the Women's toilets! Make sure you share the video and sub for more! See ya!_

"Wait a video? Are you uploa-"

* * *

Iggy was sat on his bed staring at his laptop. He had spent over 20 minutes trying to find what he was looking for to no success but he knew that it was there somewhere.

LarryPranks – nope

KoopalingPranks – nope

LarryKoopaPranking - nope

"Ugh!" It was frustrating to know that Larry had a channel but not to know what it was called. He knew that Larry had filmed the incident at the restaurant earlier and Iggy would bet 1000 coins that he either has or will upload it.

Maybe he had to take a new approach, he had only been guessing channel names on MushTube but there may be an easier way to find it.

" .com" Iggy typed into his browser. On the homepage of Shroombook there was a video shared by a Goomboy64. Iggy clicked on the video which opened in MushTube.

'Blind Slap' by LarryKpranks, 8492 views, 341 likes and 208 comments.

Iggy's face dropped.

He had expected Larry's video to reach maybe 10 people at most, there were more views than there were goombas in Bowser's army! And that's a lot.

After making sure to dislike the video he clicked on Larry's channel to see what else he had posted: 'Dress Me Impressed', 'So Many Sign Pranks Challenge' and 'Coffee Catastrophe'. Only three videos yet he was getting so many views, and everyone getting humiliated was one of his siblings.

Larry had to pay for this. Hard.


	5. The Revenge Plot

**Chapter 5 – The Revenge Plot**

 _Yo! LarryKpranks here back again with another sick prank for ya'll! Make sure you like the video and comment and subscribe and share and turn on notifications and follow me on Shroombook. Now let's get on with the epic prank!_

Larry pointed his camera away from his face and instead towards a yellow ball with orange stars on it.

 _Now this is my little brother Lemmy's ball and he is OBSESSED with this thing. He ALWAYS rolling on this thing, for travel, fun and even when fighting Red M (I won't shout him out, but you might know who I mean). What we're gonna do is a little bit of magic on this ball and make it a bit more "fun"._

Larry pulled out his wand and after waving it in the air it began to glow, he then touched the ball with the orange tip of the wand and the whole ball began to glow as well. Larry then moved to the back corner of the room where he placed the camera so that the ball was in the centre of the screen.

 _Now we just wait for him to get on this thing, which won't be long since he always gets on it._

Larry climbed into Lemmy's wardrobe and hid there waiting for Lemmy to fall into his trap. The footage sped up condensing about 5 minutes of video into about 10 seconds and returned to normal speed as Lemmy entered his room whistling to himself.

He approached the ball with a smile on his face and then jumped up on top of the ball. He then tried to lift his foot to begin rolling the ball out of his room, but his foot wouldn't come off of the ball. His expression suddenly changed from joy to confusion as he once again with visible effort attempted to lift his leg but to no success. He tried to jump off but that only resulted in the ball wobbling and losing balance causing him to fall over with his feet still attached to the ball. Even though he was on the floor now he still had persistence and this time placed his hands on the ball and pushed against it whilst pulling his leg off. Sadly, his leg still didn't come off, and now his hands were stuck on the ball too.

Lemmy was now in the middle of his room completely stuck and unable to look behind him to see Larry leaving Lemmy's wardrobe and walking to the doorway. He then winked at the camera before speaking.

 _Lemmy!? What's going on? Are you stuck?_

"Oh my gosh! Yes Larry I am! Could you help me please?"

 _Course I can Lemmy!_

Larry walked up to Lemmy and moved so Lemmy could see him. He then placed both of his hands on the ball.

"NO LARRY DON'T!" Lemmy exclaimed but it was too late.

Larry looked at his brother and then smiled as he took his hands off the ball just as easily as he put them on. Lemmy's face filled with shock.

 _Looks like only you're sticky Lemmy, I can touch it just fine!_

Larry then picked up the ball with Lemmy still attached to it and began to bounce it on the floor like a basketball.

"Ah-ah-lar-ry-plea-se-st-op tha-t-i'm-gon-na-hurl"

After about 15 bounces Larry caught the ball and looked at his brother.

 _You want me to get you off the ball?_

"YES! PLEASE!"

 _Okay!_

Larry poked the ball with his claw bursting it sending Lemmy falling onto the floor. Larry quickly grabbed his camera and walked out of his brother's room.

* * *

"Sticky Situation?" Lemmy questioned.

"Yeah Lemmy, watch it." Iggy insisted passing his laptop to Lemmy who was sitting on his bed with him.

Lemmy watched the video on the laptop and his jaw dropped. "So it was Larry that did that to me? But why?"

"Because Larry's a massive galoomba head" Chimed in Wendy who was leaning against the wall next to them.

"And he's getting crazy views out of humiliating us" Roy added whilst slumped in a chair opposite them.

"ME THINKS DAT LARRY'S BEING MEAN" Morton stated.

"Yeah" Lemmy agreed, "He basically just tortured me and broke my favourite ball and called it a prank."

"And caused me to get slapped and called a perv" Iggy added.

"And straight up burned me with coffee" A now quite angered Roy added.

"Which is why I called you all in here" said Iggy. Everyone looked up at him in confusion. "You've probably noticed that everyone in this room has been a target to one of Larry's pranks except one of us.

They all looked at Ludwig who was sitting in the corner of the room typing on his phone. "So why'd you make me come here then?" he grunted.

"Because we know that you're going to be next! We can use that go be able to prank him and stop his pranks once and for all!" Iggy declared with extreme enthusiasm, "We need to set up traps in your room so that when Larry tries to prank you he'll get pranked first!"

"Uh-uh, No way! You are not booby-trapping my room I do not want all of you messing with my stuff!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"But Ludwig, Iggy's right, you are his next target!" Lemmy stated.

"Well just because you five got pranked by him doesn't mean I'm going to be dumb enough to get pranked, and I don't want anything to do with your revenge plot!" Ludwig stormed out of Iggy's room leaving the other koopalings unsure about what to do.


	6. Mission Imprankable

**Chapter 6** **– Mission Imprankable**

Lemmy stood outside Larry's bedroom nervously looking around him to check that no-one was in sight, he got down onto his knees and looked under the door to see any feet. There were none. He stood up and after one deep breath he reluctantly cracked open the door. He peeked in the room and luckily Larry wasn't inside. He fully opened the door and slipped inside and did one last check that no-one else was in the room with him. He then pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and spoke into it "Coast is clear, Alpha squad move in, Omega squad attend to your positions! Over".

"Roger that Scout, Alpha squad are moving in! Over" Wendy's voice replied through the device.

"Omega squad are in position. Over" Roy said into his walkie-talkie. He and Morton were "loitering" at each of the 2 entrances to the corridor that the koopaling's bedrooms were on. If Larry tried to go to his room it was their job to alert the others and if possible delay him for a little bit.

Iggy and Wendy had now entered Larry's room carrying the supplies they needed for the plan. Lemmy took some of them and helped the other two to lay them down in Larry's room. Iggy placed as many whoopie cushions under Larry's mattress as possible, Wendy placed a bucket of water over the door, Lemmy set up trip wires across the room, Iggy set up some flour bombs attached to Lemmy's trip wires.

"Guys! Check this out!" Wendy whispered

The boys joined their sister who was sanding in front of Larry's desk. On top of the desk was a lamp, a glass of water, some pencils, a messy pile paper with some doodles of hairstyles, a sewing machine, Larry's computer and what Wendy was pointing to: A video camera.

"His camera!" Lemmy exclaimed!

"We could use it to film him when he falls for all of our traps!" Wendy said.

"No sis!" Iggy replied, "We need to look at the bigger picture, he can't put his pranks on us online if we take-"

"ALPHA MOVE OUT! CODE L! I REPEAT CODE L!" Roy's voice suddenly erupted out of both Lemmy and Wendy's walkie-talkies.

The three koopalings darted to the door and left Larry's room, they ran into Lemmy's room next door and sighed in relief. Wendy put the walkie-talkie to her mouth, "Omega, this is Alpha and Scout the mission is a success. Ov-".

 _A real success indeed 'Alpha'!_

Larry's voice sinisterly spoke from Lemmy's wardrobe. He burst out of the wardrobe and approached his siblings.

 _Let me guess, Lemmy's 'Scout' isn't he! Of course you'd pin that job on the short guy._

The trio stayed silent, they had no idea how to talk their way out of this.

 _It's just pitiful! Pitiful! Whoopie cushions! Really Iggy? And Water! That's the best you could do!_

"How did-"

 _How did I know? Easy! That camera you were admiring is not the camera I use for videos! It's set to 24/7 broadcast to my phone so that I can catch anyone trying to steal my prank plans! Luckily I caught you fools booby-trapping my room, it would've been embarrassing to fall for one of those pathetic 'pranks' if you can even call them that!_

Larry began to walk out of Lemmy's room but stopped and looked back at them.

 _And tell your 'Omega' squad that they are terrible actors._


	7. The Last Straw

**Chapter 7 – The Last Straw**

Ludwig burst into Iggy's bedroom where Lemmy, Wendy, Roy, Morton and Iggy were sat around Iggy's laptop creating new a plan to get Larry back. They all looked up at him. He stomped over to the laptop.

"Is this your plan?" Ludwig asked ferociously.

They all nodded timidly.

Ludwig took a few moments to look at the plan. "This could be bigger, add more of that, no. Delete it all. I have a better idea that will hit so much harder. We need to destroy that guy, no mercy!"

All the koopalings looked at Ludwig concerned. "What made you suddenly want him punished?" Iggy asked his brother.

"Ugh, if you must know, look at his newest video." Ludwig groaned, "But I refuse to watch!" he spat out.

Iggy saved their plan so far and opened up MushTube on his laptop. "Sleeping Beauty?" Iggy read. He clicked on the video.

* * *

 _Hey guys! Itz ya boi LarryKpranks back at it again with another epic prank for you all! Today we're gonna prank my eldest brother and the last of my siblings to prank, Ludwig. So make sure you like the video, comment, subsc-_

Iggy skipped ahead in the video

 _Okay so as you may have noticed, it is very dark in here and that's because good old Ludwig here is asleep!_

The camera turned around to show Ludwig fast asleep in his bed, the clock next to him read 2:13 AM.

"Oh my gosh he didn't!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Shhhhh!" Roy snapped.

 _Now what we need to do first of all for this prank is to ensure that Ludwig doesn't wake up too early, so I'll just need a little bit of rare magic to help that._

Larry pulled out a leather pouch labelled 'Property of Kamek: DO NOT TOUCH.' He opened the pouch and took out a pinch of pink dust which he sprinkled onto Ludwig's forehead.

 _And now we move on to phase 2!_

Larry positioned the camera at the back of the room so that almost all of the room was visible on camera and flicked on the lights. He then threw off Ludwig's duvet and pulled him off of the bed and sat him onto a stool he had placed in front of the bed. He then picked up a hair-straightening iron and began to straighten the massive amount of dark blue hair Ludwig had on his head all while Ludwig remained asleep. Now Ludwig's hair was completely straight it fell down to his back rather than sticking outwards. He then grabbed a corset which he tied around Ludwig's waist and then took a light blue dress similar to that of Princess Peach's in style and helped the sleeping Ludwig into it. Finally, Larry applied a dark blue lipstick to Ludwig's lips as well as black mascara, light blue eye shadow and a pink blusher. He then moved the unconscious Ludwig back onto the bed and laid him on his back.

 _Voila! A sleeping beauty! It's a shame that she's under a sleeping spell though isn't it? How about just for you guys I help her out?_

Larry grabbed the camera and then pulled out his wand and waved it in the air so that he, Ludwig and the bed were all glowing. Suddenly they all appeared in the centre of a toad village. Larry placed the camera on the roof of a mushroom house so that it had a clear view of the sleeping Ludwig and the surrounding area. Larry then placed a sign next to Ludwig that read 'The Sleeping Princess can only be awoken by a kiss from a true hero'.

Larry then left the scene and the footage dramatically speed up skipping several hours until it was daytime and some of the toads had discovered the bed with the sleeping 'princess'. One of the toads had fetched Mario as he was the only hero they knew, and being the hero he was he leant in to kiss the girl on the lips and break the spell. As their lips touched pink sparkles began to appear and Ludwig began glowing pink. As Mario stopped kissing 'her' Ludwig opened his eyes and shielded his eyes from the bright light, once his eyes had adjusted he looked around extremely confused.

"She's awake!" Cheered one of the toads and they all began cheering and clapping.

"Wait she?" Ludwig said confused pulling out his wand and creating a mirror out of thin air and looking at himself. His face at first filled with pure shock and then pure rage.

"Larry you complete and utter cu-"

The video cut to Larry's face

 _HAHA! Wasn't that great!? The whole "break the spell" thing was just for you guys so make sure you like the video, comment, subscr-_

* * *

Iggy closed his laptop and the five koopalings all turned to look at Ludwig who had the biggest frown on his face.

"Ludwig why is it always you who ends up being a princess kissing Mario?" Wendy asked, "One would begin to think you like it!"

Ludwig jumped at his sister trying to attack her put was held back by Roy and Morton. "YOU SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU! NEITHER OF THOSE TIMES WERE MY CHOICE ANYWAY!"

Wendy simple laughed at her brother. "Oh no don't get me wrong, I think you'd make a great sister!"

"OH THAT'S IT!"

"Both of you stop it! Iggy shouted, "Wendy stop provoking him and Ludwig..."

Ludwig looked at Iggy.

"...Why not take out that anger on the guy who did it to you?" Iggy suggested with a devilish grin.

Ludwig stopped trying to attack his sister and smiled a huge evil smile. "I like what you're saying brother. Let me see that plan again."


	8. Revenge is best served on camera

**Chapter 8** **– Revenge is best served on camera**

Dinner was awkward.

The koopalings were all sat around the dining table with their father Bowser as usual, except there were too many silences. Bowser, unaware of the chaos that had been unfolding over the last fortnight, had been constantly attempting to strike up conversations to his kids but each one would result with a single response at most and then silence again. Once the King of Koopas had finished his meal and decided that the situation was too uncomfortable for him to handle he got down from the table and returned to his personal wing of the castle.

The koopalings now sat alone at the table. Small glances were made. On occasion one of them would look at Larry who would glare back in suspicion. This attitude was however the same for both of the koopas who happened to meet eyes. Larry knew they were up to something. They knew Larry knew. Neither were prepared for what the other might do in response to their knowledge. It was a stalemate.

Then, Lemmy stood up.

All eyes in the room suddenly darted towards him. One side had made a move. Larry felt like he needed to retaliate so he began to move his chair to get up. All of a sudden Roy jumped out of his chair and Wendy, Iggy and Morton did the same. Larry's eyes constantly darted between all of them terrified that they were about to attack, but of course he kept his cool. He too stood up. The only one still seated was Ludwig, his eldest brother. He wasn't looking at any of the others, only at his dinner plate. Without moving his head, he picked up the plate and stood up with it in his hands. He took a step back from the table and then with his arms out stretched he released his grip on the plate allowing it to crash to the floor.

The moment the plate shattered all the koopalings began moving in a mad frenzy. Larry was trapped in the centre of the chaos unable to focus on any one of his siblings, he could hear shouting, punching, smashing. Suddenly out of nowhere he became drenched in juice making his clothes wet and sticky.

He wiped his eyes, once he opened them the chaos had stopped. In fact, all of the koopalings had disappeared. It was all quite a rush.

Larry looked at his clothes and sighed. He began to amble back to his room.

* * *

Larry entered his room slightly tired, he had been so anxious all day that it had worn him out, and for what? Some lame juice prank? His siblings really weren't good and coming up with anything creative, clearly. He looked over at his computer and camera. They luckily were still there after his siblings' antics.

He threw off his juice-covered clothes and walked to his wardrobe to get fresh ones. He opened the door and looked at the selection: t-shirts, trousers, jeans, shorts, suit and tie, shirts and pyjamas. He looked at the time, 7:43PM. It was definitely pyjama time.

He reached for the blue pyjamas but as he grabbed them his hand went through them and they poofed into a cloud of smoke.

 _What the?_

He swiped his hand through all of the other items of clothing in his wardrobe, they too all poofed into smoke.

 _HEY! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES GUYS!_

Larry shouted so that his siblings in the rooms next door could hear. He then heard his sister Wendy reply.

"Hey Cheatsie, you dingus! All of your clothes are in the corridor come move 'em!"

What? They weren't in the corridor when he went into his room. He opened his door and funnily enough his clothes were all there. He went to pick them up but the whole pile poofed into smoke.

 _GAAAAAH!_

Larry shouted in anger. He heard giggling from the end of the corridor, it was coming from Wendy who was holding a bundle of clothing, his clothing. She was standing next to the castle's garbage chute teasing Larry with the clothes.

"Hey! You want me to throw these garbage clothes away bro?"

 _Oh you're gonna get it!_

Larry charged towards Wendy and dived at her. However, he passed through her and crashed into the wall. Both she and the clothes poofed into smoke.

As Larry lay dazed on the floor Iggy came up to him and put a pair of glasses on him. Once he stood up he turned to his brother who was evilly grinning at him. He attempted to remove the glasses but somehow they were stuck to his face. In frustration he swiped at his brother but completely missed his strike. Iggy then ran to the other end of the corridor where he saw Roy with his wand out, Wendy holding the pile of clothes and Lemmy holding Larry's camera. He attempted to charge at them but kept running into the walls due to the mirrored vision of the glasses. The four koopalings laughed at their brother.

Once he had stumbled his way over to the four he attempted to grab his camera but missed and instead made Wendy drop the pile of clothes.

"Oh, what's the matter Larry? Don't you like those clothes?" Wendy asked him, "It's ok! Ludwig and Morton have got you some new clothes! I personally much prefer them!"

On cue Ludwig and Morton came up behind Larry and forced a bright pink dress onto him. They then pushed him onto the floor and put pink high-heeled shoes on his feet. Larry struggled to get up, the combination of the switched vision glasses, the unfamiliar shape and size of the dress, and the unfamiliar height of the shoes all worked together in making it a challenge. After about 20 seconds of struggling to no success Ludwig and Morton picked up Larry and carried him by his arms into his room, followed by the other four koopalings including Lemmy who was still pointing the camera at Larry.

Once they placed Larry on his feet he immediately tried to pull off the dress by grabbing the skirt and pulling it above his head, however the dress wouldn't budge. It was completely stuck to his body. After a minute of trying Larry eventually gave up and let go of the dress, except the dress was stuck to his hands too! He tried to pull his arms off of the dress but was ultimately stuck with his hands on his hips. He then attempted to run at his siblings but immediately tripped over due to the shoes. The two koopalings picked him up once more (which was easier with his arms stuck) and placed him standing up again. Larry realising his situation sighed and began to speak.

 _Okay, I get it. I'm stuck in a dress, I can't move my hands or my legs Ha Ha Ha. NOW LET ME GO!_

"But Larry! What the point of sticky magic if you don't have a bit of fun with it first?" Lemmy said to his brother smugly.

Larry's face dropped and changed to pure fear.

 _NO NO NO!_

Wendy and Roy began to walk towards Larry with their wands.

 _PLEASE!_

Ludwig began to grab make-up and Iggy grabbed a long blonde wig.

 _STOP!_

Morton began writing on a sign and Lemmy continued giggling as he filmed Larry.

 _NOOOOO!_

"Pucker your lips!" Wendy commanded him. Larry did the opposite.

"Come on!" Roy said, "Gis' a kiss!". Roy pushed Larry's cheeks in with finger and thumb forcing him to pucker his lips as Wendy commanded. Wendy then removed the glasses, leaving Larry's eyes wide open with an expression of fear.

"Perfect!" Wendy cheered as Roy cast a spell with his wand on Larry's face. Roy removed his fingers, but Larry found that he still could not move his lips, nor any part of his face.

By this time Iggy had placed the wig on top of Larry's head giving him luscious blonde hair all the way down to his back.

Ludwig began applying pink lipstick and eyeshadow, eyeliner, fake-eyelashes, mascara and blusher on Larry's face with the assistance of Wendy.

Once they were all done they stepped back to admire their work.

Larry was hoping that they were satisfied and would let him go. He had definitely had his humiliation and if he was lucky, he could get back his camera and delete the footage before anyone sees.

Roy then cast another spell allowing Larry to move his mouth to speak.

 _Are you guys done yet?_

"I dunno, guys are we done yet?" Wendy asked her brothers.

"Yeah I think we are" Was the general response from everyone which filled Larry with relief. However, that relief was quickly shattered.

"I'm not done!" Ludwig said evilly causing everyone to look at him. With a smug grin and without saying any more Ludwig waved his wand and all of the koopalings were suddenly in the centre of Koopa City.

"Morton! The sign please!" Ludwig commanded.

"HERE GO LUDDY!" Morton said as he gave Ludwig his sign. Ludwig placed it down in the ground next to Larry. It read 'Kiss Princess Peach: It's Good Luck (and free)'.

"Well done Morton, you've been working on your spelling, haven't you?" Ludwig said to his brother.

"YEAH!" Morton said proudly with a huge grin on his face.

 _What makes you think I'll let people kiss me?_

Ludwig paused for a second. He then walked up to Larry and pushed in his cheeks so that his lips were puckered out.

"Nothing makes me think you will! Thanks for reminding me!" Ludwig said with a smug grin as he held up his wand ready to cast the spell. "Anything you want to say? It is literally your last chance for quite a while!"

Larry began to mumble through his puckered lips.

 _You can do all of this to me, but once I get my camera I can just delete all the footage! What's the point? It's a minor embarrassment at most!_

The koopalings laughed.

 _What?_

"Lemmy hasn't been recording you!" Ludwig laughed.

 _Why the camera then?_

"It's not a _recording_ , it's LIVE STREAM!"

 _WHAT!? NOOOOOO-_

Larry was cut off by Ludwig casting the spell again paralysing Larry's lips once more. Lemmy then placed the camera on a tripod so that it was constantly capturing Larry in his immobilized state and then the Koopalings returned to the castle, leaving their brother to be kissed by citizens of Koopa City, live on his own MushTube channel infront of 40,000 current viewers throughout the night, and the morning, and the day.

One of them will come back for him... eventually. Revenge is revenge after all.

* * *

 **That's the end! Thank you all for reading this story and leaving reviews on each chapter. It has made me really happy and motivated to see the positive feedback to this story since I first started to write it a whole year ago. I decided to post this and the previous chapter both today because I thought it would be nice to finish off this story before the end of 2017, and in regard to that: Happy New Years Eve! (Or 2018 if you don't read this tonight)! I really look forward to writing more throughout 2018 and I guess I will speak to you all again once I have.**

 **Here's to 2018!**

 **-LinguineReturns**


End file.
